


Tartare de Filet de Bœuf

by charlieithilin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Emetophilia, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieithilin/pseuds/charlieithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama enjoys a gourmet meal. (Alternatively, Kaneki is fucked and eaten at the same time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tartare de Filet de Bœuf

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, okay, i'm really only posting this because i started writing it late one night and i was like, shit, i gotta post this before someone else comes up with the same idea (i haven't even checked the archive yet so idk). but yeah. i'm not really all that great at describing physical things so i guess this was good practice? i decided to bullshit the ending and just go with it, so i'm sorry for it being so disappointing if you were looking for actual hot porn. this is more like, a hot idea for you to think about, maybe. anyway yeah this is gross and not well-organized, but i guess you can enjoy this shitty cannibalism porn. i'm eventually gonna go back and edit this probably, but i haven't proof-read it once, so sorry if there's a shit ton of mistakes.

Kaneki supposed that this wasn’t the absolute worst scenario he could have landed himself in. The hot, hard pressure in his ass was stemmed by the hand leisurely stroking his cock. “Romantic” candlelight (for a “romantic” dinner) gave the bedroom a warm glow and complimented the cream decor nicely. The sheets were soft on his back and the fluffy pillows supported his neck well.

Yes, he was likely about to be cannibalized by a ghoul he had considered his friend, but at least the bed wasn’t shit. Kaneki scoffed at himself and a half-formed thought about what Hide what think if he knew his friend was attempting to be optimistic about being eaten alive while fucked. A drawn-out moan reverberating in the crook of his neck drew him out of his reverie-- his assailant was currently lapping at his neck and inhaling deeply, occasionally muttering something about how delicious Kaneki smelled.

A particularly hard thrust shook him as Tsukiyama rose back on his haunches and hooked his arms around his knees and bent his legs back towards his body, stimulating some primal, aching spot deep inside of him. For the first time that night, Kaneki allowed himself to make some noise, a soft little woosh of air escaping him. Tsukiyama smiled down at him, his usually composed face uncomfortably contorted and moist with sweat. “I’m so glad that you’re starting to enjoy yourself, Kaneki-kun,”. The ghoul rubbed his cheek against the calf thrown over his shoulder, eyes closed like a cat in contentment. “You’ll be much more tender post-orgasm. However…”

“I’m interested in how you taste in the throes of pleasure.” Hands twitching in his bindings, Kaneki screamed uselessly at the sight of pearly white teeth ripping into the flesh of his calf and the sudden, rough tug on his cock; the opposing sensations of intense pleasure and pain were nearly too much for him, as was the gaping, bloody hole beneath the back of his knee. The panting man above him managed to place a shaky finger against Kaneki’s lips just as wretching noises began to build in his throat. “No vomit, please. You’ll spoil my dinner.” Saliva pooled in his mouth and Tsukiyama sighed and grasped Kaneki’s chin with his too-soft fingers and turned his head to the side.

To his horror, the other ghoul continued to thrust as acrid stomach fluid was expelled from his mouth, staining the bed sheets a sickly yellow. Tears streamed down his face at the overwhelming sensations: the hand on his cock, the pressure on his prostate, the throbbing in his leg, and now the rotten puddle that was congealing a few centimeters from where his head lay on feathery pillows. Above him, Tsukiyama made a “tsk” sound and shook his head at the pitiful site. The gentle hand on his chin caressed its way down to his nipples and tweaked the little nubs. “These are cute…” His captor murmured. He absent-mindedly laved a tongue across the bloody ridges of the flesh of his leg and seemed to consider Kaneki’s chest for a moment. Dread pooled in his stomach.

“Not there. Please.” Kaneki stated stiffly, prompting Tsukiyama to chuckle. “I wouldn’t. But, this is interesting.” He brushed a thumb over his nipple, letting his hand drift further until it was grasping the meat of his shoulder.

Again, the length of the man’s body was on him and the clack of teeth snapping together around his flesh in his ear. Kaneki screamed and screamed, and barely registered the smiling, bloodied face above him. “Kaneki-kun, I will remember you, just like this, yes,”. He thumbed at the tear streams down his meal’s cheek and sped up his thrusts, calling up that deep heat in Kaneki’s core. The pressure around his dick was fast and hot and he came with the cloying scent of blood and vomit mingling in the air and sparks running up his spine and inside of him. 

The world was hot and overwhelming, and he was panting and trying to control his breathing, dimly aware of Tsukiyama finishing inside of him. Warm palms laid flat against his stomach and stroked, smeared with the fluid trailing down from his shoulder and pooling in the contours of his collarbone. The ghoul let his eyes slide shut, lazy with contentment and smiled. A hand plunged into his stomach and through the clustered ropes of his intestines. Nimble fingers toyed with the entrails and lovingly pulled them out to admire in the dim, dancing light. 

"Just like this."


End file.
